Aisa
Aisa (originally from One Piece) is a Shandoran Nimbi child. She is Numbuh Heaven-77 and Mantra Specialist of Sector W7, born with unnaturally incredible Observation Haki. Nextgen Series Aisa first appeared with the rest of her sector in Viridi's Last Stand. Using her Mantra, Aisa sensed that Sector W were coming on Sappo and Gibli's Onion, and thanks to her, the group was able to get inside GKND H.Q. and tell everyone Viridi's homeworld. During the War on Flora, Aisa and her sector road the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and rammed through Viridi's factory, and was knocked out with the others. In the story Sector W7, Aisa and her team stopped Mrs. Dirt's bathhousing operations. In the third chapter, which focuses on Aisa, Aeincha wakes up to find Aisa staring at the sky from the balcony. Aisa explains that she always wanted to fly, but didn't understand why she couldn't. Aeincha decides to help Aisa try to fly, and she has Aisa do a few trials in attempt to get her wings flapping. In the end, all attempts fail, so they decide to go down to Grandpa Banban's for some food. As they leave the treehouse, a wind blows, and Aeincha feels like Aisa could fly if she got in touch with the air. Aisa stood upon the balcony to feel the air on her skin, but after a while, Aeincha is suddenly blown off the edge. Aisa jumps after and grabs her, but now both friends are falling. Before they hit the ground, Aisa suddenly flies, carrying Aeincha. The two friends soar around in the heavens, feeling completely excited. As they fly, they eventually take land on a lone Island Cloud, and find a secret cave with some stone ruins, with pictures of Indian people with wings. Jesbi, the Skypian KND Leader, suddenly comes in, and she explains the history of Aisa's people, the Shandorans. After the story, Jesbi gives Aisa some Jet Dials so she can fly back to Water 7, and they part ways as Aisa and Aeincha head home. Aisa believes she's more adapted to the ground now, but still feels nothing is better than flying as she remembers her past, when her mother told her she would be more used to the ground. Later, the rest of Sector W7 wakes up, and they all agree to go down to Grandpa Banban's. In the 5th chapter, centered around April, Aisa does battle with Selina Valentine of former Sector GD. She comes victorious as April later defeats Nya. In Operation: CLOWN, Aisa accompanies her sector on the mission to Punk Hazard. During their escape from the Smiley, Aisa steps in a puddle of acid and burns her left foot, forcing Apis to carry her around. During the battle with Vergo, Aisa struggled to dodge due to her injured foot. When they later meet up with Nolan York, Aisa gives him an Impact Dial to use against Caesar, saying it was thanks for looking after Aeincha. Major Battles *Aisa, Chimney, and Apis vs. Mrs. Dirt. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Aisa vs. Selina Valentine. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. Appearance Aisa has dark-red hair and wears a yellowish-white, round cap, with white cloth on the sides. She wears a brown, raggedy dress and has bare feet. Like all Nimbi, she has angel wings on her back, but unlike most Nimbi, her skin color is peach, like a human's. Personality Aisa cares for her friends much like the rest of her sector, and is just as playful. She possesses a tomboyish personality, as she prefers short hair and doesn't like to wear shoes. She wishes she could fly like a regular Nimbi, and on the few occasions she can fly, she enjoys it deeply. Abilities Aisa possesses Observation Haki and is quite skilled with dodging and sensing enemies. She wields a Conache Pumpkin as a ball-n-chain, and she also uses a Dial to shoot gumballs like a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.. She also uses Jet Dials to fly around like rocket shoes, and she carries an Impact Dial as well, which can absorb forces and blow them back. At very rare times, usually when a friend is in danger, she is able to use her wings and fly. Weaknesses Like most of her sector, she is unable to swim. She is also unable to fly most of the time, only at very rare occasions. Also, since she goes barefoot, she's more vulnerable to hazardous grounds, such as scorching volcano grounds, or grounds littered with broken glass or toxic waste. During these instances, one of her teammates may need to carry her. Trivia *Aisa's name is "Asia" spelled backwards. *Aisa is similar to Pit Icarus, in the sense that she can't fly normally, and she isn't an airbender. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Sector W7 Members